Dust Tornado
の |phon = Sajin no Ōtatsumaki |trans = Large Tornado of Dust |image = DustTornado-YS13-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 60082869 |effect = |lore = Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand. |frlore = Détruisez 1 Carte Magie ou Piège sur le Terrain de votre adversaire. Vous pouvez ensuite Poser 1 Carte Magie ou Piège de votre main. |delore = Zerstöre 1 Zauber- oder Fallenkarte, de dein Gegner kontrolliert. Du kannst 1 Zauber- oder Fallenkarte aus deiner Hand setzen. |itlore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia/Trappola controllata dal tuo avversario; distruggi quel bersaglio, poi puoi Posizionare 1 Carta Magia/Trappola dalla tua mano. |ptlore = Destrua 1 Spell ou Trap Card no lado do campo do seu oponente. Depois disso, você pode colocar virado para baixo 1 Spell ou Trap Card da sua mão. |splore = Selecciona 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa que controle tu adversario: destruye ese objetivo. Después, puedes Colocar 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa desde tu mano. |jplore = 相手フィールド上の魔法・罠カード１枚を選択して破壊する。その後、自分の手札から魔法・罠カード１枚をセットできる。 |chlore = 破壞對方場上的1張魔法或陷阱卡。破壞後，可以從自己的手牌把1張魔法或陷阱卡覆蓋。 |krlore = 상대 필드 위의 마법 또는 함정 카드 1장을 파괴한다. 파괴한 후, 자신의 패에서 마법 이나 함정 카드 1장을 세트할 수 있다. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN075 - R) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-EN011 - SR) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (YSD-EN035 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN033 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-EN024 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-EN027 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-EN026 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-EN029 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-EN033 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-EN033 - C) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's 2009 (5DS2-EN034 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-EN031 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-EN033 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-EN033 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN088 - C/SFR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN095 - UR) Super Starter: V for Victory (YS13-EN038 - C) |na_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-011 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-045 - C) Duel Terminal - Preview (DTP1-EN016 - DNPR) Duel Terminal 1 (TCG) (DT01-EN046 - DNPR) |eu_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-E011 - SR) |fr_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-FR034 - C) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-F011 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR035 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR033 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-FR045 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-FR024 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-FR027 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-FR026 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-FR029 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-FR033 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-FR033 - C) Deck de Démarrage 2009 (5DS2-FR034 - C) Deck de Démarrage: L’Avènement des Xyz (YS11-FR033 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Symphonie Xyz (YS12-FR033 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR088 - C/SFR) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR095 - UR) Super Deck de Démarrage: V pour Victoire (YS13-FR038 - C) |de_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-DE034 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE075 - R) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-G011 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE035 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE033 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE045 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-DE024 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-DE027 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-DE026 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-DE029 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-DE033 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-DE033 - C) 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-DE034 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-DE033 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-DE033 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE088 - C/SFR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE095 - UR) Super Starter: V for Victory (YS13-DE038 - C) |it_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-IT034 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT075 - R) Pharaoh's Servant (SDF-I011 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT035 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT033 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-IT045 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-IT024 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-IT027 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-IT026 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-IT029 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-IT033 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-IT033 - C) 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-IT034 - C) Starter Deck: Alba degli Xyz (YS11-IT033 - C) Starter Deck: Sinfonia Xyz (YS12-IT033 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT088 - C/SFR) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT095 - UR) Super Starter: V per Vittoria (YS13-IT038 - C) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-PT045 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-PT024 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-PT027 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-PT026 - C) |sp_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-SP034 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP075 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP035 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP033 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-SP045 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-SP024 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-SP027 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-SP026 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-SP029 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-SP033 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-SP033 - C) 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-SP034 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: El Amanecer de los Xyz (YS11-SP033 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: Sinfonía Xyz (YS12-SP033 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP088 - C/SFR) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP095 - UR) Súper Baraja de Principiante: V de Victoria (YS13-SP038 - C) |jp_sets = Starter Deck 2009 (YSD4-JP034 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP068 - SR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP075 - R) Curse of Anubis (CA-11 - C) Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! (DT01-JP046 - DNPR) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-099 - R) Gold Series 2011 (GS03-JP016 - C/GUR) Joey Structure Deck (JY-34 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-032 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP035 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP032 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-JP024 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-JP027 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-JP026 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-JP029 - C) Structure Deck: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-JP032 - C) World Ranking Promos: Series 1 (PC1-003 - C/NPR) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-041 - C) スターターデッキ２０１２ (ST12-JP033 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP056 - GUR) Starter Deck 2013 (ST13-JP038 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR075 - R) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR027 - GUR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-K011 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR045 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-KR024 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-KR027 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-KR026 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-KR029 - C) Structure Deck: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-KR032 - C) X-세이버 -스페셜 에디션- (XS12-KR038 - C) 스타터 덱 2012 (ST12-KR033 - C) |gx02_sets = Anti Effect (Super Rare) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Legendary History (Common) |wc6_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (26th February 2008) |ygo_sets = Pack 17 |anime_dm = 057, 146, 159 |anime_gx = 035, 098 |anime_5d = 010, 030, 043 |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards |mst2 = Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards |action1 = Sets from your hand |dordc = 50 |dornumber = 729 |database_id = 4988 }}